


For the Love of Hermione

by Sparky_Stark



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, I made up a brother for hermione, Oneshot, Songfic, i wrote this one at fourteen as well, not very graphic, we won't mention the terribleness of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Stark/pseuds/Sparky_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Demi Lovato's- For the Love of a Daughter.<br/>Hermione is abused by her dad. Basically all I can say. And she has a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Hermione

****

**Four years old with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war. Your selfish hands always expecting more.  Am I your child or just a charity ward?**

She was terrified. There was shouting and crashes and a large number of other things making loud noises going on downstairs. Her parents her fighting again; over her. Over the way she was being treated. Over what her father did, does, to her. Her brother was sat on her bed covering her ears trying to stop her from hearing what was going on, it wasn’t working.

Her mother wasn’t worried about her, no; she was worried about what people would do if they found out. The only thing she wanted was for her dad to be more careful. People were getting suspicious. If they wanted to keep their social standing, they would have to hide it better.

She felt horrible. Why did they do this to her? Did they hate her? Did they not want her? Did she not make them proud? Was she not smart enough, or pretty enough? She wanted to make them proud, she’d read more, and spend more time on her looks, anything.

“Come here you little brat!” Her father shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her brother gave her a quick hug and muttered an apology before he fled from the room. Hermione was left alone, waiting for her father, resisting the urge to cower in fear.

The door made a loud bang when her father flung it open. She let out a strangled cry at the loud noise. Her father went to grab her by the arms; tears were rolling down her face. “Daddy please. Please daddy, I’ll do anything.” His smile became sickeningly predatory when he heard her small voice say that and his eyes glistened with malice and hunger.

 ** _//_** “Lay on the bed. Now!” Trembling Hermione moved onto her bed, this was new. Her father’s fat hands started tugging at the bottom of her pyjama top and tugged it over her head exposing her small chest to the cold November night. His hands lifted her from the position as he forced her to stand. Her shorts came off next then he roughly pushed her back down onto the bed. The girl was crying silently, she knew that if she made any noise she would only get hurt more. **_///_**

His selfish, greedy hands started to move over her small body. She wanted it to end, this was worse than anything he had ever done before, the broken bones, internal bleeds. Through it all she had never felt so dirty and wrong. She cried herself to sleep that night. She knew that he was not her father; no daddy would ever treat his baby girl like this.

**You have a hollowed out heart. But it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it. But it's hopeless. Hopeless. You're hopeless.**

Hermione was in her 3rd year of Hogwarts, it was 3 am. She’d just woken from a nightmare, the one that relived the first time she ever felt so bad that she actually cried herself to sleep. The one where she realised that her father was a cold heartless bastard. When she realised it was hopeless, _he_ was hopeless.

This would be the third time she had had that dream in the past week, she needed to find a way to get to a dreamless sleep potion soon or she would never get a decent nights sleep again.

**Oh father, Please father. I'd love to leave you alone. But I can't let you go. Oh father. Please father. Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter**

“Dad?” Hermione whispered. “I-I know you don’t want me here right now but um, this isn’t good for you. Please, put the bottle down, for me?”

“For you my angel, anything.” Her father answered. She was used to his mood swings by now and was glad that at the moment he was a loving father, but that was the problem. Every time he acted like this, it made her think that he really did love her. It was always one step forwards and three steps back in their relationship. She’d love to just leave him alone, but she couldn’t.

**Oh. It's been five years, since we've spoken last, you can't take back what we never had. Oh, I can be manipulated, only so many times. Before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.**

“Hermione, angel, come visit your daddy.” Her father spoke over the phone. Her hand trembled when she heard the voice. She swallowed. It was her 6th year at Hogwarts; she’d just gone home for Christmas, well, not home exactly. During her first year the professors had found out about her situation and set up an adoption for her.

“Ho-h-how did you get this number?” She stuttered. She was alone in the house, Victoria and James were out at dinner.

“Oh darling, a daddy will do anything to find his little girl.”

“It’s been five years, why now?” Hermione’s voice was getting stranger the more she spoke.

“Because I love you sweetheart, I always have.”

“You can only manipulate me so many times before I see through your lies _dad_ ” She spat the word like it was poison. “Love is four letter word to you and that’s it. It means nothing, it’s all just one big lie.”

“You know me so well, darling.” The voice on the other end of the phone sounded silky smooth; it made Hermione shudder.

“Don’t call here again.” Hermione slammed the phone down and collapsed, crying.

**_You have a hollowed out heart. But it's heavy in your chest, I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless,  
Oh father, Please father. I'd love to leave you alone. But I can't let you go. Oh father. Please father. Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_ **

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world?**

“She’s your little girl! She your daughter! How do you live with yourself?” Liam, Hermione’s brother, shouted at his father.

“She’s an ungrateful little brat is what she is.”His father yelled back raising a hand to strike his son. “And you're no better you selfish urchin.” His hand fell onto Liam’s face with a crack. The cheek turned sickeningly red.

“If anyone in this house is selfish it’s you!” Liam said in a strangled cry, reeling from the blow to his face.

“Get out! Get out of my house! Go die on the streets! I never want to see your wretched face again. And don’t bother going to you mother for anything!” With that said to him, Liam bolted to him room and grabbed all the money he could, stuffing it in a bag ready to find his sister and make them a new life.

**_Lie to your flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved._ **

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world?_ **

**_So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved_ **

**_Oh father, Please father. I'd love to leave you alone. But I can't let you go. Oh father. Please father. Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter_ **

**For the love of a daughter**

****  
  
  



End file.
